You are a bad boy
by mihaelak22
Summary: Pretty much of a lemon. Read for more.


**Samantha's point of view.**

It was Friday and , as everyday, I went over to Carly's. We always had sleepovers at Friday night. Spencer would make us spaghetti taco and we would watch scary movies all night. I thought that is what we were about to do today but I was so wrong.

I entered Shay's apartment only to find non other then the dorkiest dork ever sleeping on their couch but that was not what caught my attention. The unusual thing was the bump in his pans that I haven't seen before. It seemed like Freddie really did have big manhood..

"Mmm….yeah…Sammy…." he said.

"What the…" I was really confused. Was he awake or was he talking in his sleep? I got a little closer and he didn't even move so I figured he was just dreaming but why he said my name. All those questions were in my head but even for a minute I didn't move my eyes from his pretty hard erection.

"Sam…come here and help me" Carly shouted from her room. Fredward seemed to finally waking up. I went passed the couch and up the stairs.

"Nice dream you had, ha bad boy?" I told him and then went into Carly's room to see what was so hard for her to do it alone.

* * *

**Freddie's point of view**.

"Oh yeah…." It was so good when Sam moved this way on top of me…I never wanted her to stop…

"Sam…come here and help me" someone screamed. I opened my eyes to find myself in Shay's couch and not with Sam in my room. I guess I was dreaming. WOW…What a dream it was.

"Nice dream you had, ha bad boy?" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Sam smiling on the top of the stairs. She winked at me and disappeared from my sight. I sat on couch and felt that something wasn't really right here. I looked down at my lap and saw how hard I was. After all it was the sexiest dream I ever had. Oh how I wish it was true.

I decided it is better for me not to be there when Spencer comes back from the Groovy Smoothie so quickly I run out the door and went into my apartment and directly to my room. That was kind of embarrassing. I am positive Sam saw me hardened and probably I was talking in my sleep. Why would she say that if she didn't hear me. That was a disaster. Now she was about to make fun of me for all my life.

I looked at the watch. It was around 11 pm. My mom was working the night shift and since I turned 18 she started trusting me more so I was all alone at home. I thought a hot shower would do amazing job after all that happened this night. I wrapped the towel around my waist and as I was about to enter the bathroom someone knocked on the door.

_"Great"_ I thought. Now probably Sam came to make my life miserable. I opened the door and I was right. There stood Samantha with my phone in her hand smiling at me like she saw a chocolate cake which was pretty strange. She never smiled at me like that. Well she did when we were going out but that was long time ago.

"What? You came to make fun of me because I had a dream with you?" I said and let her in the living room.

"No! Actually Carly is asleep and I came to give you back your phone." She said as she closed the door and sat on the couch. " So…you're about to shower ha?" she continued.

"Yes…why? Is there something wrong with it?" I asked her. There was something unusual in her eyes that I have never ever seen before.

"Well…nothing is wrong with the need of shower but the question is why I still see your hard dick?" she laughed. I rolled up my eyes and put my hands trying to cover it. "C'mon tell me what you were dreaming." She said. There we go. I knew she would ask. I turned red. What do I do now? It doesn't matter what would I say she was about to kill me anyway.

"Actually…why don't you show me what were you dreaming?" She said as she stood from the sofa and bit her lower lip. She then came to me and literally sat in my lap and started straddling me. I am not going to lie. I loved it.

"Sam what are you…" I stared but she cut me off with unexpected kiss. "Who are you and what have you done with Samantha Puckett?" I managed to say after she pulled of from the kiss.

"C'mon.! Show me everything that was in your dream." She said as she pulled her shirt off and unbuttoned her jeans. She then grabbed me by the hand and led me down the hall to my bedroom. I was wondering if I wasn't dreaming again.

When we got to my room she took of the towel I wrapped around my waist earlier and pushed me on the bed. Then she pulled down her jeans along with the panties and got on the bed as well. There was a mischievous grin on her face as she started kissing my chest here and there. Her hand slowly made its way down to my manhood and touch it carefully. Then she bit her lip again and licked the tip of my cock. She started moving her hand up and down and took it into her mouth.

"Oh god…" I groaned…

"You like it" she asked almost whispering

"Hell yeah" I moaned as he continued sucking on my dick.

After a few minutes of pure pleasure from the blow job I decided its about time to live up my dreams. I took her by the hand and put her on top of me. Then I turned us around so she was under me.

"You wanted me to show you what I was dreaming."

"Yeah" she moaned which made me even more turned on.

"First I was touching you like this…" I put my hand in between her legs and started rubbing on her clit. She started moving her body and moaning loudly. "Shh…don't wake the neighbors" I whispered in her ear.

"What else you did in that dream of yours?" she asked as she kissed me roughly on the lips.

"This." I said as I pushed my cock all the way into her pussy and started moving in and out pretty fast. She was moaning and biting my lips as I was kissing her. Her moans were getting louder as I was picking up the pace. I enjoyed it too. The sound of her wet pussy when I was sliding into her and her moans turned me on insanely. I wasn't able to hold it any longer. I guess she wasn't too. She was digging her nails into my back living marks everywhere. Her moans were getting uncontrollable. My heavy breathing was combing hers. Soon I felt her getting tighter.

"Are you going to cum Sam?" I said in her ear and the gently bit her neck.

"Oh yeah…don't stop…I am so close…oh god yeah…" after this words I felt how her walls started contracting against my dick. That was it. I was so gone. I couldn't hold it anymore. I came hard inside her. We stood still for a few minutes and we were just kissing. It was exactly like it was in my dream. When we became out of breath because of our rough kisses and pulled away I fell on the bed next to her trying to catch my breath. I couldn't believe I actually had sex with the girl who has been my enemy since the kindergarten. I am not going to fight if it happens again but my head was spinning so fast that I wasn't able to think.

Then the unthinkable happened. I heard the frond door being open and my mom's voice coming out of the living room. Why she was home so early? I looked at Sam and I just knew I am so dead when she finds her naked in my bed. What happened next I will leave to your imagination because I really don't want to remember that part of the night.


End file.
